homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091716 - Leadership Training
SECOND PART incoming CTG: Imogen stands in the hall, closing the door she'd just left behind her before setting off quickly for the training grounds. She sends a quick message to those assigned to her quickly getting confirmation that they're on their way before settling to wait for them. The message is more habit now than out of any real need. CAC: Eiyrah stretched her muscles as she walks up, still in her heels after all these years. She gives an idle wave to the Huntress if she's here and works on stretching out her lower limbs once she stops. CTG: She raises her brows toward the blueblood, it wasn't the first time Eiyrah had beaten her on arrival. CCA: Andrys enters the grounds with the same amount of subtle cockiness that has come to be expected of them. Their hair is swept to the side, revealing a single eye but otherwise their outfit is the usual. They join Eiyrah in stretches once they arrive, after waving to The Huntress and Imogen CAC: The blueblood flashes Imogen a smile and waves to Andrys as well. "Morrning!" CCA: "Mornin'" CCA: They smile back CTG: "Good morning you two," Imogen comments, settling off to the side to begin her stretches. She'd always been limber but, physical strength was not her strong point. CGT: Ritter can be seen coming along just a tad late, bringing along a newcomer, an olive. CCT: Grim is following a short bit behind... He is taking note of the path it took to get here.... Everything is still new to him.... CGT: "Sorry, for the interuption. Had some tasks to deal with.. Everyone, this is Grim; son to the Observer" CCA: "Yo!" Andrys flashes a peace sign CTG: Imogen narrows her eyes slightly, "Hello Grim. I'm surprised to see you here." CAC: Eiyrah, bent over as she was to stretch herself, peers at them from between her legs. "Oh! Hello Grrim!" She flashes both of them a smile too. "Morrning to you both!" CCA: "I'm Andrys, s'nice to meet ya!" CCT: "Well hey to all of ya... Yeah, I just arrive here today..." CLL: The Huntress strides in, stopwatch around her neck, and eyes the group of you. "Oh, hello Grim. Joining us so soon?" CCT: There is still a bit of nervousness that hits him when the Huntress talks... "Erm, yeah... wasting a couple of hours before.... Well, what exactly goes on here?" CTG: She stops her stretching, standing at attention as the Huntress comes in. She bows her head respectfully, glancing at Grim again. She'd honestly like to know that as well. CAC: Eiyrah doesn't stand, but salutes the Huntress. CLL: "Right now," The Huntress says, eyeing Imogen, "the Little Miss is going to learn what your tasks for today are. Then she will lead the group of you in those tasks." CLL: "I will be watching, and evaluating." CGT: "Sounds like quite the titter, looking forward then." Ritter then procedes to pop their neck, before cracking their knuckles. CCT: "So what am I doing here then? I am not exactly instantly a part of this group here...." CTG: Imogen nods her head just slightly, her attention focusing on the Huntress as she steps closer. CGT: "Aye, sure thou art, Grim! Thou must simply show us what thou art made of" They clap him on the back quite briskly, a sly glint in their eye. CGT: Cerata attempts to sneak in behind the others and "suddenly appear" next to her siblings. Unfortunately, stealth isn't her strong suit, and she looks like she just rolled out of bed on top of that. CCT: Grim stumbles a bit from Ritter's back clap.... Again... He is glaring quite hard at the troll.... CAC: "If you can keep up with any of these rrejects, then you'rre good enough forr me." Eiyrah shrugs, her voice playful. "It's not even that harrd." CTG: Narrowed eyes shoot a glance at Cerata. Imogen thought that'd been mostly knocked out of all of them.. Her gaze then settles on Grim after lazily glancing over Eiyrah. CCA: Andrys stifles a snicker and wraps an arm around Cerata, acting natural while tousling her hair CGT: "I'm no reject, I'm am cream of the crop, 'ere" CAC: The blueblood coughs unconvincingly trying to cover the word "Conceited." CCT: "Yeah, cream of the crop, with no practical experience.... Sounds really great there...." CLL: Lorrea raises her eyebrow at the group. "Let's head to the exercise room, then." CGT: Cerata grins and wraps her own arm around Andrys, patting them on the back as she does. She whispers, "Spades again?" CGT: "Gladly.. Lady Imogen can gladly lead the way then." CCA: "It's hard to tell nowadays, but probably." They whisper back, then readies to follow Imogen CTG: A quiet sigh under her breath and then she's nodding to Lorrea before setting off to the exercise room. Glancing behind her briefly to make sure they were following and properly at that. CCT: Grim somewhat shrugs as he follows everyone else... He assumes they are following Imogen.... He still hasn't gotten all the names... CGT: Ritter keeps up, adjusting their armor as they trod along, keeping a steady pace. CCA: Andrys follows, properly enough. Seems they've figured out how to surpress the whole insolence thing in the past 3 years, at least when it comes to evaluations CGT: Cerata smirks and follows along, casting a glance at the newcomer. CAC: Eiyrah strides confidently after Imogen, keeping her long legs from passing everyone. Wow was it a burden to be tall. CLL: The Huntress opens the door to one of the larger training rooms, the size of an auditorium. She stands outside. "In you go." CCA: Andrys heads in, smiling and nodding to the Huntress as they pass CTG: Stepping inside, Imogen stands off to the side, waiting for the rest to line up in front of her as she's been asking them to practice. Her lilac eyes still settle on the newcomer curiously. CAC: Eiyrah does as she was trained; standing straight and tall, hands behind her back. Parade rest. CGT: Ritter enters, noding curtly to Imogen before standing in line, tall and proud; or at least as tall and proud as someone 5ft can look. CCT: Grim glances at the Huntress as he passes.... and once he enters notices Imogen looking over at him.... "You know, as awesome as I am, I don't think I have done anything that interesting yet...." CGT: Cerata rubs her eyes and smiles at her mother as she walks through the door. CLL: The Huntress ruffles Cerata's hair, before stepping inside. "Imogen, over here. Today is a test of your leadership skills." CCA: Andrys lines up next to their siblings, eye straight ahead. CTG: Imogen smiles at Grim, seemingly amused. But her attention turns back to the Huntress and steps over to the jadeblood ready for instruction. CGT: Cerata smiles wider but manages to control her expression before lining up. CCT: Grim wanders over to the line forming.... CLL: The Huntress whispers quietly to Imogen, showing her something. CLL: The Huntress leans down, and opens her hand, showing Imogen a tiny, grey seed bead, the same shade of grey as the floor tiles. "I have hidden seven of these in this room. Your task is to lead your people to find them all." She closes her hand, secreting away the bead. "Without showing them the bead." She winks. Go to it." CTG: She takes in the item, nodding her head, "Understood." Imogen looks at the line, and after a moment askes, "Will the newcomer be considered part of the exercise?" CLL: "Yes. You are also being tested on your ability to handle an unknown variable. This exercise is timed." CCT: Grim sorta pokes his head out to look at everyone else in the line, as that last part was being said... CGT: "Then we shall do our best" CAC: Eiyrah glances down the line and tries to catch Grim's eye. She waves at him in an encouraging manner. CCT: Grim just looks a bit confused and returns a half hearted wave.... CGT: Cerata nods. She stares straight ahead and looks surprisingly soldier-like. Aside from her twice-tousled hair, anyway. CTG: "Very well," Imogen steps closer to the group, looking Grim over, "My name is Imogen Calier, it's a pleasure." She steps back and looks at the rest of the team. "We will be looking for seven items in the room, each are the same as the other. There's seven of them, small and scattered about. Each of us will start on one side of the room, spread out and search to the other side." CCT: "Is there something more descriptive to the items than the fact there is seven of them?" CTG: "Small, round and gray." CTG: The tile of the floor in the room is also rather gray. CCA: Andrys pulls on their thumb. "Found one" CTG: Imogen snorts, quirking a small smile, "They're also on the floor. You're thumb is still attached to you." CCA: "noted, I'd like to keep it that way" CTG: She smiles. CCT: "Well, not exactly glamorous... or really all that interesting...." CAC: Eiyrah smiles as she straightens back. "Small, rround and grray are our only descrriptorrs?" CTG: "Well let's get started shall we? When you think you've found one of the items call me over," Imogen nods to Eiyrah. CTG: "It could fit in the palm of your hand." CCA: Andrys nods and turns around, walking off in a random direction, they move their hair so they can have eyes on the ground. CAC: She opens her mouth to object, but thinks better of it and sighs. "If you say so, My Lady." CCT: Grimai sighs.... going from tracking animals to... finding stones? A bit of a waste of his talents.... CTG: "Andrys," Imogen calls, waving for the rest to follow her. CTG: "I don't want us doubling over ground someone else has already covered," she heads off to one end of the room, and gestures for them to start lining up spaced slightly apart. CCA: They turn around, but they seem to be counting something to themself. "..Callier, Fenrix, Fenrix, Keckar, Suproc, Deloom, Moirai... yep that's seven." They smile to themself. They then follow Imogen CTG: "None of us are small and round," she comments dryly, waiting for them all to finish lining up before motioning them to start. CGT: Ritter moves to a side of the room, to keep the spacing. CAC: Eiyrah stands wherever there isn't a troll. "Some of us could be. They're already small enough." CCA: "The universe is pretty big, we're small in comparison." They line up and begin searching the ground CCT: "Eh, whatever... It still shouldn't be THAT hard to find the stones...." Grim walks slowly over to one of the open spaces CGT: Cerata walks over to an empty-looking area, squinting as she tries to see anything on the floor. CTG: Imogen begins walking forward as well, keeping her eyes on the ground as they careful move back and forth. "You have noticed the tiles are gray as well have you not Grim?" CCT: "Yeah... And I am hunter... Noticing small things is what I do...." CCA: "Are there any other rules?" CTG: "Other than the time limit? No," Imogen replies, then chuckling, "I'm expecting much then Grim. Was it the Carnifex who taught you hunting?" CAC: Eiyrah walks across the floor, scuffing her feet gently. "This is betterr than what I thought it would be, actually?" She shrugs a little. "It's fine, guys. Find the things." CGT: Ritter keeps low to the ground, also using their bioluminesence to help potentially cast a shadow on any irregular sized object. "Tis part of the hunt" CCT: "She taught me a bit. yeah...." Grimai goes close to the ground... if the ground is even somewhat uniform, the small objects should still pop up as bumps.... CCA: Andrys takes off their shoes and socks CCA: and then begins slowly walking along their path, eyes closed CCA: "If I can't seeee, I can feeeel" CTG: Imogen hums. "I hope I get to hear the story of how you came to Castle Calier, weren't you at the palace last?" CAC: "That's really not how that works, Andrys." CTG: "Be careful you don't knock one of them into a crack Andrys," she comment dryly. CCA: "Ohh, they're small enough to slip into a crack? Thanks for the hint lady Calier" CGT: Cerata does a double-take at Andrys, her serious expression faltering. "How's that workin' for you?" CCA: "The tile is so cool, it feels nice." CLL: Imogen finds 1, Cerata finds 1, Ritter finds 2, and Grimai finds 2. CCT: "Hah, told you it would be easy... Got two... And to be exact, I was in a forest last... was having a hunt from my wriggling day...." CTG: Imogen bends picking up the small gray seed bead, smiling and stopping briefly to look around. "Let me double check Grim to make sure it's the right item." CTG: "A wriggling day hunt sounds rather swell, but that doesn't answer how you got here," she comments curiously. CGT: "Doth not overestimate yourself, the hunt persisteths" Ritter shows that they have indeed found two of these objects. "How doth all of you come along?" CGT: Cerata carefully picks up one of the objects. "Damn, they're tiny." CCT: "The Huntress... she found me and Thalya and offered to get us away.... Wasn't going to turn down being free from the palace... Far too boring... And I wanted to find my father...." CTG: Imogen nods, counting the items. Her ear fins twitch as she listens to Grim, briefly stiffening. CCT: Grimai shows the two he found... CAC: Eiyrah keeps searching. CTG: "That leaves one then, we've found six," Imogen comments, after a moment she pulls out a small handkerchief from her sylladex placing hers in it and holding it out to the others. CCA: "Fraid I got nothing, so far at least." They're bent at the hip, curiously staring at the ground. Their shoes are still off though. "I got no problem with taking last place though, but I also got no problem with second last." CAC: "As long as we find them, I don't carre." CCT: Grim drops the two into the handkerchief.... CTG: "I'd like to keep them all together, and then back to searching. If this is a contest I'd say Ritter and Grim are tied," Imogen chuckles. "I wonder if you two can break that tie?" CGT: Ritter drops their two in, continuing the search. "I doth think that can be arranged" CCT: "Hell yes I can... Nothing escapes my eye for long...." CAC: Eiyrah coughs something unintelligible. CTG: She smiles, carefully closing the handkerchief and sets back to searching. CGT: Cerata walks over to Imogen and drops her object in the handkerchief, paying close attention to the competition. CCT: He glances over at Ritter, "Think of this as a preview to how I am going to beat you in finding Thalya later...." He gets right back to searching close to the ground.... He takes note of the grooves of the tile, now that he knows what he is looking for.... CGT: Ritter tries to keen in on the final item, if they have any bit a noticable scent, they are attempting to hone in on it. "In thoust dreams" CAC: She coughs again. It sounds like "Get a room." CCA: Andrys hums to themself, looking around but seemingly unbothered by the lack of objects theyve found. "I wonder I wonder, where the last little guy hides." CTG: Imogen's shoulders stiffen further. CGT: Cerata snickers and resumes searching. CCT: Grimai moves quickly around the floor... It has to be in there somewhere... Just got to find the one little detail out of place.... CCA: "Man this is like where's walddo except Walddo has the power to turn invisible." CLL: A voice echoes from the catwalk overhead. "What are they looking for?" CCA: Andrys looks up at the voice CTG: Imogen will look up if she knows the voice, they have a bead to find. CGT: Ritter also tries to pin if this voice is familiar CAC: Eiyrah doesn't look up. Voices aren't important right now. CLL: The Stowaway, Heliux Stirst, is smirking down from the catwalk. CCT: Grimai looks up... He... looks embarrassed.... CGT: Cerata glances up before resuming her search for the bead. CLL: Lorrea looks over to Imogen, waiting to see what she does. CCT: "I thought you said you were taking the heiress somewhere else? Why are you here?" CTG: At that, Imogen stops and looks up, her voice quiet, "Grim you should be looking for a bead shouldn't you? As should you Andrys." CCA: Andrys shrugs, this seems like something to snoop into later. They go back to looking CCT: "Yeah well...." Looking for this bead is just... Of course, Ritter is probably still looking..... But being spied on while doing something so stupid just feels.... Grim grumbles he gets back to the ground to look.... At the very least he isn't going to let Ritter win, appearances be damned.... CAC: "This is fun, rright guys?" CGT: Ritter stops their search, looking towards the Stowaway. "Aye, what art thou doing here" CTG: Just as Imogen was set to go back to searching, her booted fit clacks on the tile in irritation. "Ritter, what did I just say." CLL: "Oh, I'm just amused. Wondering how long you're going to look for the bead I stole?" CLL: Lorrea laughs behind her hand. CCA: Andrys laughs as well. "Good one dude!" CTG: Imogen closes her eyes, breathing out through her nose. CCT: Grim perks up.... "So THATS why I obviously didn't find it...." CCA: They stop searching, stretching out after being bended over CGT: "Imogen, thou shouldst have more trust in thine soldiers.. Thou art not the absolute" CAC: "Grrim please." Eiyrah smacks her head gently, wary of the horns on her forehead. "Rrrrrritterrrrrrr." CGT: Cerata looks up again, more curious. "Yeah, real funny. Andy, you gonna put your shoes on now?" CTG: Her eyes open again, black pin points briefly expanding. A good sign she's getting irritated. CCA: They wander over near Cerata while reequiping their shoes and whispers. "Between Ritzy, Grimai, and Miss Imogen, I wonder if a black triangle is in the works." CTG: "So will you be returning the bead then?" Imogen eyes the group, "Would you all kindly form up behind me?" CCA: Andrys forms up, letting their hair fall to rest over their eyes once again CGT: Ritter takes place behind Imogen, glaring up at the Stowaway curiously. CGT: Cerata nods. "They've all got it out for each other now," she whispers before moving to line up. CAC: Eiyrah does as she's told, standing behind Imogen and doing her best not to seem like she's towering over people on purpose. CCT: Grimai looks to see if there is a way up to the walkway from where he is.... CLL: "You see, Imogen, I have a wager with two of your little troops there. Ritter and Grimai. I helped the Empress hide, and the one that finds her gets a date with her." He chuckles. "I decided to make it a bit more interesting. I gave the bead to the Empress. Lorrea, do we have a prize for the winner of this bead competition?" CLL: Lorrea looks up, and scratches her chin. "That's up to Imogen." CCA: Andrys side glances at Cerata knowingly CCT: "Ah, so the REAL hunt already begins...." CGT: Cerata side glances right back at Andrys and waggles her eyebrows. CAC: "Wow." Eiyrah smacks her hand to her face again. "Wagerring dates is a terrrrible thing." CLL: "The Empress didn't mind. You should have seen the way she and Grim looked at each other." CAC: "They'rre not yourrs to wagerr." CTG: Imogen laughs, harshly and she bares her teeth briefly. "An oliveblood? And the Empress? Please." CCT: "Just WHAT is that suppose to mean?" CGT: Ritter gives a sort of harumph. "Tis only done so that I could best the fool.." CAC: "My Lady. CAC: Please." CTG: Another click of her heel, and she glances at Grim irritably. "I will consider the prize, as for finding her..." CCT: "You got that fucking backwards, rust bucket...." CLL: Heliux drops a photograph from the catwalk. When it lands on the ground, you see it shows the Empress and Grimai, in the woods, alone, kissing. "You sure?" CCA: Andrys whistles CGT: Cerata's cheerful mood vanishes as she slowly turns to Imogen and stares at her. CCT: "What, the... WHEN DID YOU...?" CTG: For a brief moment, nearly half of Imogen's eyes are black and then she's closing them standing with her arms behind her back and breathing through her nose. CCT: Grimai quickly dashes for the photo.... "Gimme THAT...." CAC: Eiyrah rests her hand on Imogen's shoulder. "My lady." CTG: "I want you all to spread into groups of two, and work together to find her," Imogen stiffens at Eiryrah's touch her eyes still closed. CLL: Heliux chuckles. CAC: "May I stay with you then, My Lady?" Her voice is quiet. CCT: "Like hell.... This is a competition...." CCA: Andrys puts a hand on Cerata's shoulder. "Wanna team up?" CTG: "Ritter I expect you to be able to find her before he does," Imogen nods to Eiyrah before her eyes are snapping open and she's glaring at Grim. CGT: "Seems the knavely olive has't a sore rumpus" CGT: "Aye, Lady Imogen.. Thoust can confide in me" CCT: "Yeah and fuck you too Imogen...." CAC: Eiyrah growls a warning. "Do you want to get hurrt, olive?" CTG: "As of right now you are on a team, so I expect you to act like it. The EMPRESS is not a prize, she's is a gift and only SHE can choose who to bestow it on." CCT: "I am obviously not welcome by her, so who cares?" CAC: "I do." CCA: "Heyyy lets not make this combat training, er, again." CCT: "Well she chose me before... So why not respect that?" CAC: "Because now someone wagerred a date. Now it's competition. Move on." CGT: "Lady Imogen has't a... Stiff rear, thou shouldst take her words to heart, Grim." Their hand rests on the hilt of their sword. "Thoust has't not challenged thine love, only thy purpose, knave." CAC: "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrritterrrrrrrrrrrrr." CCA: Andrys positions themself inbetween the 3. "Heyy wasn't looking for beads fun? Lets do that again sometime huh?" CCT: "Oh, I WILL find it..... Finding it and the empress will be F U N...." CTG: She takes another calming breath, "This exercise is on a time limit. If you don't want to work on a team then Ritter will be with Eiyrah and I." CTG: She chooses to ignore the last comment though her earfins briefly flare. CAC: Eiyrah taps Imogen's shoulder gently. "Breathe, my lady." Her voice is but a breath. CCT: "....Like hell I am going to give her an advantage...." CGT: Cerata is still standing in the same spot, looking away from the argument. CCA: "Lets all just take 5, ok? We're supposed to be a team aren't we?" CGT: "Lady Imogen, we shouldst be haste about this.. I'll leave on thine mark" CTG: Imogen nods. CTG: "Then Andrys, Cerata, you together. Ritter and Grim you're our best trackers it seems, Ritter I'm trusting you to keep him in line." CGT: Ritter nods. "Yes, Lady." CTG: "Eiyrah with me, we'll cover more ground of the castle in teams, when you're ready," her next words come out in a harsh rush of air, "Find her." CCT: "...Eh, no I am NOT working with tight ass here...." CCA: Andrys' hands drop. "Right," They walk over to Cerata with a smile. If their eyes were visible they would betray the nervousness. "Lets show all these hollier than thou types what for huh?" CAC: "You'll work with who she said you'll worrk with, Grrrrrrrrrrrrim." CLL: Lorrea's brow is furrowed, her lips pressed in a tight line. CGT: Ritter walks over to Grimai, hand still on hilt. "Stop thine belly-aching, fool. Let us tread forth" CCT: "First off, if she was really thinking, she would know it is better to have the two trackers seperated... two tracks being followed are better than one... secondly... I don't like you..." CGT: Cerata finally snaps out of it as Andrys walks up. "Yeah, sure. Hey, kid," she calls out to Grimai. CTG: She is mostly certainly rolling her eyes, "Then take Eiyrah and Ritter can stay with me. This is the last I'm commenting about it, Ritter?" CGT: Ritter glares at Grimai one last time. "Yes, my Lady.. Tis better" CGT: They return to Imogen. CTG: "Then let's go," she nods to the other pairs indicating they should start their search. Expecting Ritter to follow, she heads for the door. CCA: "Hey C, any ideas where you wanna look first?" They lean in and whisper "We coould also ditch the game, get something to eat, and then mess with the other teams." CAC: Eiyrah gives Imogen's shoulder a quick squeeze, gently of course, and clacks her heels over to Grimai. "Can you operrate with me?" CCT: Grimai appears absolutely fuming.... He just barely nods... "Yeah, I guess so...." CGT: Ritter follows Imogen, immediately trying to catch any scent of Thalya, like it's a normal thing to recognize, the fresh scent of fish and perfume. CAC: "Then get trracking, Grrrrrrrrim." CGT: "...Eh, never mind. We'll talk later." She grins at the oliveblood with her eyes wide open and most of her teeth showing before turning to Andrys. "Maybe later," she whispers. "There's enough going on as is." CCT: "Get me up to that walkway..." CAC: She looks at him and then up to the walkway. "Do you want the easy way, or the harrd way?" CCA: "Fair nuff, let's check out the pools. She is a tyrian after all." CCT: "Whatever is faster...." CGT: "Sure, let's go." She seems eager to get away from the others. CCA: Andrys walks along then, chatting idly with Cerata as they walk CTG: "Where did you last see her Ritter?" CGT: "Near the apartment blocks, whilst I was giving her and the olive a tour." CAC: "Alrright." She sounds overly cheerful as she picks Grimai up with a huff of breath. "Hold on to your wastechute." The blueblood spins around once and tosses the oliveblood up to the catwalk. CTG: Imogen nods, "Then we'll start there and pick up her trail.. Following the Stowaway's may not be a bad strategy, he's around the castle quite a lot though.." CTG: "Would you be able to pick up the fresher trail Ritter?" CCT: Grimai was caught surprised by the sudden toss, but quickly grasps the handles of the walkway.... He takes a moment and then assesses where the Stowaway likely came from... CAC: Eiyrah stands below, waiting for word. She taps her boot in an uncanny imitation of Imogen. CGT: "Aye, I should.. Just as long as we catch up to it on time.. If thoust should find any article of hers, this wouldst go faster perchance." CLL: The catwalk leads into darkness on both sides once it passes out of the room. CLL: What sectoins of the castle are the teams searching first? CTG: Imogen and Ritter will start at the apartment blocks to pick up Thalya's last known trail. CTG: Along with potentially Heliux's fresher one. CCA: Andrys and Cerata are searching the pool CCA: because, tyrian blood CCT: Barracks CLL: Grim, Baerah, you learn from the soldiers, who are impressed by grim's skills and Eiyrah's talking, that Heliux was there earlier with the Empress, but took her into the Warrens. Imogen, Ritter, you learn in the Apartments that Heliux was seen coming out of the Warrens alone. Andrys, Cerata, you notice that the pool pump seems to be working overtime. CCA: "Empresses need a lot of water huh?" CCT: "What the hell is the Warrens?" CCA: "Whereever water is being pumped, that has to be where she is." CGT: "Lady, to the Warrens then?" CAC: "If I knew, I'd tell you. Just go wherre they tell you." CTG: Imogen nods to herself, now that she's moving she seems to have settled. "Yes, and quickly if you don't mind." CAC: "If I knew, I'd tell you. Just go wherre they tell you." CGT: "Guess so. I'm gonna jump in and look." CCT: "Well onward then...." CLL: It seems the doors to the Warrens, which normally just have safety warning signs on them, have been locked, and require a passcode. CCA: "What about that ice pool under the castle? She might be there..." CGT: Cerata splashes to the surface. "Aw, FUCK. Fine, but I'm not jumping in that one." CTG: She tsks to herself, looking at the doors irritably. "I can't force these open." She sounds rather bitter. CAC: "Lead the way, Trrackerr." CGT: "Don't thou knoweth the passcode?" CTG: "Possibly," Imogen tries to remember if she knows the passcode for the door. Or if she's heard it around. CLL: No, the passcode system on these doors is new CLL: Something has changed. CTG: "It's been changed," there's a touch of worry in Imogen's voice. CCA: Andrys tosses Cerata a towel as they get ready to go CCT: Upon reaching the door, Grimai looks to the passcode system... he tries to find a bit of loose dirt or someting to blow on it, to see if anything sticks to the buttons.... CGT: Ritter is going to attempt to break down the door. "Stand aside, Lady Imogen.." CGT: Cerata grabs the towel as she climbs out of the pool and follows. CTG: After the briefest hesitation, Imogen does so, taking out her phone to check to see if her father was online. CCT: "I don't suppose you know some codes or something?" CLL: There's a bit of dust and stuff on a nearby table. Eiyrah, inspections must not happen as often as when you lived in the barracks, because you'd have been reamed for that. CAC: Eiyrah tests the door with a gentle tug. "Do you think I could force them open?" She then nabs her phone and shoots Imogen a message. AC @ TG: (ゝω・`)┏┏ << Wherre arre you rright now CLL: Yes Imogen, your father is online. CAC: "No, I don't think I do, Grrrrrim. But it's not like when I used to live herre." CCT: Grimai gathers the dust and blows it onto the buttons... "You can try, but I am going to see if I can find a combination..." CTG: TG @ AC: <>>>>>--[ Ouɫside one of ɫћe Warren doors, ɫћe passçode ћas been çћanged. ] CTG: Imogen opens a chat window with her father. <>>>>>--[ You don'ɫ ћappen ɫo know ɫћe new passçode ɫo ɫћe Warrens by çћançe? ] CAC: AC @ TG: (ゝω・`)┏┏ << So am I. Well. Grrim too. The inspections arre lacking down herre in the barrrracks. CCA: Andrys begins heading to the Ice Pool, once Cerata's ready CLL: Imogen, your father responds immediately: GG: The. Warrens. Are. Off. Limits. Darmok. Has. Escaped. Into. Them. CTG: Imogen's face goes pale. CTG: "Ritter stop." CTG: Imogen sends out a message to everyone but Grim. She doesn't have his handle yet after all. TG: <>>>>>--[ Darmok ћas esçaped, do noɫ ɫry ɫo enɫer ɫћe Warrens. Meeɫ Riɫɫer and I aɫ ɫћe Warrens enɫrançe near ɫћe Aparɫmenɫ Bloçks. ] CCA: Andrys checks their phone. "Who the fuck is Darmok?" CGT: Ritter stops shouldering the door to look at Imogen. "Who is this Darmok..?" CCA: They text back "ʕ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°ʔ︻╦╤─ Why the fuck would you go in the warrens that's how the Castle flies why would you want to mess around in there" CAC: Eiyrah pales a little and places her phone back in her sylladex. "Grrim. Come with me. Now." The blueblood doesn't wait for a response but begins to stride off, her long legs propelling her fairly quickly down the hallway. CGT: "No clue- Ah fuck, my PHONE!" She scrambles to check if it still works. "Hah, alright, we're good." CCT: "What? I am not leaving the door.... We are close to getting in." CAC: "NOW." CCT: "I am not losing against Ritter...." CTG: "I will explain when everyone gets here," her voice is deathly calm, all anger gone and a sure fire note that this has escalated from a simple game. CTG: TG @ CA: <>>>>>--[ Beçause ɫћe yellowblood was lasɫ seen exiɫing ɫћe Warrens alone and ɫћe Heiress may be ɫћere. I won'ɫ ask again. ] CAC: Eiyrah stops and turns, her eyes flashing dangerous colors. "I said now, Grrim. Imogen demanded it. Now get yourr ass moving beforre I move it forr you." CCT: "Like she wants me to fucking prove myself... Give me one damn good reason...." CCT: "Cause all I know is that I am close, and you are telling me to go away from it...." CAC: She strides back over. "Easy way or harrd way." It's not a question. CCA: "Looks like the game is cancelled, for an escaped guard dog or something I guess." CCT: "I SAID give me a damn good reason...." CGT: "Guess so." She scratches her head as she reads the message. "Let's get going." CAA: AA @ CT: she's not there, you know CAA: AA @ CT: aren't you an esteemed hunter? CAC: "Yourr rreason is that I just told you to and Imogen is who I answerr to." She taps her boot and stoops down to look in his eyes. "Now come with me orr I am going to have to pick you up and carrrry you." CCT: Grimai looks to his phone... "What the...." CCT: CT @ AA: Who is this? CAA: AA @ CT: a friend CAC: She shrugs and hoists Grim for a second time, this time placing him firmly under one arm and walking towards the Apartment blocks. "Harrd way it is then." CCT: "What the FUCK!? PUT ME DOWN!" CAC: "No." CCT: Grimai tries to bite and scratch, "I SAID PUT ME FUCKING DOWN..." CAC: Eiyrah glances down at him even as blue blood runs down her arm. "Arre you surre you want to hurrt me, little olive?" She doesn't sound upset. "Imogen said not to get into the Warrrrens and to go to wherre she is with Rritterr. Satisfied?" CCT: "Did she actually say WHY?" CAA: AA @ CT: oh dear, she's begun to cry CAA: AA @ CT: i suggest you hurry CCA: Andrys walks to Imogen's position with Cerata. "Man, I was really hoping we could win this tracking game" CAC: "Something has changed, Grrim. Darrmok has escaped." Her voice is quiet as she continues walking at a steady, brisk pace. "This isn't something we should be messing with with just two of us." CCT: CT @ AA: (}{) If she is not here, then where is she? (}{) CTG: Imogen hums, leaning against the wall and tapping her foot. A sure sign something is wrong. "I apologize, I believe I put your team at the disadvantage." CCT: "Alright fine... Just put me down...." CGT: "Yeah, shame." She's suddenly sullen again and won't look at Imogen. CAA: AA @ CT: to spoil the hunt would be to forfeit the prize; to forfeit the prize is to forfeit her CAA: AA @ CT: do you want that? CAC: "It's quickerr this way." Eiyrah suddenly picks up the pace, jogging in her heels. It takes a while, but they eventually get to the apartment blocks. CTG: She glances at Cerata, her brows furrowing in concern even as a hint of lilac touches her cheeks. "Are you alright?" CCA: "Yeah, we uh, we noticed." Andrys puts a hand on Cerata's shoulder again CCT: CT@AA: (}{)Obviously not(}{) CTG: "I. Apologize," her words are hesitant, and laughs quietly the blush blooming a little brighter, "I, got over... excited." CAA: AA @ CT: follow your heart, moirai, and the way will become clear CCT: Grimai is looking at this phone... "What the fuck does that mean?" CGT: Cerata looks up and smiles wide, though it doesn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I'm great. Don't worry about the teams." CAC: "My lady." She sets Grim down on his feet and strides over to Imogen. "Has he rreally gotten out?" CCT: Grim grumbles a bit... He glowers at Imogen.... "Ok glad to see this wasn't some stupid ruse.... Who the hell is Darmok?" CGT: "I agree, who doth this individual be?" CTG: Imogen keeps her gaze on Cerata a little forlornly, before turning back to the rest as Eiyrah strides over. CTG: "I contacted my father, he wouldn't give me the passcode." CTG: "As it seems the Empress is inside potentially, I think he'll change his mind." CCT: "....Assuming that is right...." CAC: "My Lady, I don't think this is something that we should handle without yourr fatherr." CGT: "Even she doth not be inside, there is still the matter of this.. Darmok.. Being loose in there." CTG: "Darmok is my brother, and he is not entirely sane," Imogen comments. CTG: "I hope, that seeing me will be enough," she murmurs quietly. CCT: "He doesn't go by some handle like articAccedence, does he?" CAC: "You'rre rrisking a lot on that, My Lady." She stoops down to look at Imogen's face. CGT: "If she's in there, then the hell are we bothering with a code for?" She walks over to the door. "Why not knock the damn door down?" CGT: "I doth tried, before Lady Imogen ceased my actions" CTG: "No, I don't believe he has a handle. Darmok is extremely dangerous." CCT: "Then who the fuck is also in the know about the Heiress?" CTG: "My father doens't like going into a room alone with him." CTG: "The know about WHAT Grim." CCT: "Someone started contacting me...." CGT: "Huh." She takes a step back. CAC: Eiyrah stays silent and inspects the wounds on her arm. They don't seem to bother her much. CCT: "Not that I feel like helping others out, but they said she wasn't here... or at maybe they mean I was approaching the warrens from the wrong end...." CTG: She blinks at him. "So they're aware of where the Empress is?" CCT: "Apparently... But they aren't saying...." CTG: "Would you mind giving me their handle? I'd like to speak with them myself." CAC: "Yourr mysterry perrson give us any otherr indications?" She wipes her hand down the opposite wounded arm. "I hate mysterries. Give me a good rromance or fantasy any day." CCT: "as I said... articAccedence...." CCT: "And they only said crap like I should follow my heart...." CAC: "That's strraight out of a rromance novel. If you've rread one, you've rread them all." CGT: "Tis good enough advice, for most cases." CCT: "Not exactly good advice for tracking...." CCA: "C and I were going to check out that ice pool place, seemed as good as any place" CAC: Eiyrah sighs and goes back to cleaning her wounds. "Thanks, by the way, for the cuts. Just what I wanted." CTG: Imogen messes with her phone, entering the handle into it. CCT: "You are the one who wanted to just pick me up without explaining ANYTHING." CAC: "I DID pick you up, in case you missed that is parrt." CCT: "And next time I will be ready for it..." CGT: Cerata suddenly seems much more cheerful. "You got CARRIED here?!" CAC: She flings the excess blood to the floor. "He was being difficult. The situation rrequirred us to move quickly. He was being stubborrn." CCT: "As I said, you explained nothing...." CAC: "I told you My Lady said to go to herr. That's the only explanation you should need, Grrim." CCT: "I know next to nothing about your 'Lady'" CCT: "So yeah I am going to need more explanation" CTG: "I just gave it. Darmok is a highly unstable and dangerous troll." CAC: "She is yourr Lady now too, if I rrememberr corrrrectly." She shrugs. "She is also the Lawmakerr's daughterr, if that holds any sway with you." CGT: "I'm not complaining, that's GREAT." She sits down next to the door. "Let me know when you're all done arguing and ready to do something about... that." She gestures at the door. CCT: "Yeah, I know that now..." CCT: "I said I wanted it THEN..." CCT: "As in BEFORE she decides to drag me here..." CTG: TG @ AA: <>>>>>--[ Hello. Sɫill bobbing around? ] CAA: AA @ TG: to what do i owe the pleasure, dear calier? :) CCT: "Well first we need to figure out if we actually need to get in...." CAC: "Too bad, so sad. I'm not going to panderr to you when I was given a clearr orrderr frrom My Lady." Eiyrah wipes her hand on her shirt and taps her boot once. "She is yourr Lady. You do what she tells you." CCT: "The hell she is 'my lady' I only just met her...." CCT: "Or did you forget that I have only just arrived at this place today?" CTG: TG @ AA: <>>>>>--[ How surprising, you know my name. Will you speak in riddles wiɫћ me of ɫћe Heiress as well? ] CAA: AA @ TG: ;) CGT: "I'll be back.. Going to get fresh air, patrol the perimeter, Lady Imogen." They depart, huffing past Grimai. "Alert me if there is trouble." CAC: Eiyrah doesn't respond but moves to stand beside Imogen. "Imogen, how could he have escaped?" Her voice is low, meant only for the lilac. CTG: Imogen nods to Ritter, glancing at her phone. "I don't know, I'll ask my father later though. Or Darmok himself." CAC: She nods. "Perrhaps going in afterr Darrmok isn't something we should attempt." CTG: TG @ AA: <>>>>>--[ Hm, well sinçe loçaɫion is ouɫ is sћe in ћarm's way? ] CTG: "If the Heiress is potentially in the Warrens, we must." CAC: "Couldn't we at least ask forr, I don't know, morre experrienced soldierrs? A medical staff?" CAA: AA @ TG: i can make no promises, but the numbers say.... CAA: AA @ TG: yes CCT: "I am plenty experienced.... I took out the Horntaker himself.... I mean aren't you guys suppose to be training for things like this?" CTG: "I will ask him," she frowns at her phone. CTG: TG @ AA: <>>>>>--[ Time limiɫ? ] CTG: TG @ AA: <>>>>>--[ Are ɫћe Warrens a wild ћonkbeasɫ çћase? ] CAA: AA @ TG: time is always running short, calier CAA: AA @ TG: why have you taken up the search? do you seek the prize? CAC: "Darrmok is not the Horrntakerr, Grrim." Her voice is stern. "This isn't some hunt on yourr wrriggling day. This is serrious." CCT: "I take all hunts seriously." CTG: "I doubt the Horntaker was at his best." CCT: Grim.... doesn't comment.... CAC: Eiyrah shoots a glare. "Darrmok is a purpleblood." CTG: TG @ AA: <>>>>>--[ Tћe prize? You mean ɫћis "daɫe?" No I seek ћer safeɫy and wellbeing. Iɫ is noɫ for me ɫo seek ћer affeçɫions unless sћe çћooses ɫo give ɫћem. ] CAA: AA @ TG: we will see CCT: "And what is she? No blood at all? A violet blood with troops should be able to handle one purpleblood....." CTG: Imogen gives Grim the most exasperated and disgusted look before turning back to her phone. CTG: He's not worth her time right now. CAA: AA @ TG: know that all who join in the hunt compete for the prize, and that the prize may not quite be what is anticipated CAA: AA @ TG: such are the rules CAC: "Isn't yourr motherr a purrple? Don't you know what they'rre capable of?" CTG: TG @ AA: <>>>>>--[ Mm. Vexing. Irriɫaɫing. Very well. I may ћave an oliveblood ɫo skewer ɫћen. ] CAA: AA @ TG: hunt well CCT: "Yeah, well she exceptional...." CAA: AA @ CT: you have further competition; be wary CAC: "Considerr a mentally unstable one." CCT: Grimai checks his phone again... He looks over to Imogen.... CCT: CT@AA: (}{)Exactly what did you tell her?(}{) CAA: AA @ CT: :) CCT: CT @ AA: (}{)I get the feeling you are messing with us....(}{) CTG: Imogen watches Grim on his phone, one brow raised. CAA: AA @ CT: not nearly so much as every minute that passes without your arrival messes with the empress CAC: "My Lady?" CTG: "Mm?" CAC: "This needs to be dealt with." CCT: "Yeah.... Not liking that message...." CTG: "It will be," Imogen sends another message to her father. CTG: "I'll have the Huntress informed as well." CAC: "Both that matterr and the matterr of the olive not following orrderrs." Her voice is still quiet. CCT: CT @ AA:Is it this Darmok that threatens Thalya? CAA: AA @ CT: the resolution of what i know is not so clear as to be certain CCT: CT @ AA: (}{)You are sounding like a magic eight ball at this point(}{) CAA: AA @ CT: ask again later ;) CCA: Andrys sits next to Cerata. "Why are they all texting some stranger we've never met." CGT: She shrugs. "Hell if I know. I just want to get in there and see what this guy's all about." CTG: "He's new," Imogen murmurs back, scrolling through her phone, "And I'm not certain he's staying. But he'll learn if he is." CTG: An earfin twitches and she speaks up, "It's someone with potential information on the Empress, that's why I contacted them. Why GRIM is still talking to them though.." CTG: She glances at the oliveblood, a ghost of a smirk on her face. CCT: "Trying to get more info.... Though they may need to be shaken if they are ever someone to meet in person...." CCT: "And they contacted me first, again...." CCT: "Whoever they are, they seem interested in me...." CTG: "You can't force someone like that to do anything, you can only play along," she muses. CTG: "Oh?" CAC: "I told him that you wanted us back. Apparrently that wasn't a good enough explanation." She sighs and drops the subject. "Finding the Emprress is ourr firrst prriorrity. Worrrry about them after that, maybe?" Her voice is still pitched to Imogen. CTG: "I thought you wanted to court our Heiress?" Imogen glances at Eiyrah, "I believe she's in the Warrens but we must wait for my father." CCT: "I don't mean interested in that sense..." CAC: "That picturre said you werre." CTG: Imogen chuckles. CCT: "I was refering to AA when I said I wasn't interested in that sense...." CCT: "Of course I am interested in the Heiress.... She...." Grim actually blushes... CCA: Andrys mocks a gag. "Is now really the time to talk about quadrants?" CCT: "And for that matter, forget the picture... That was a private moment...." CAC: "We'll find the Emprress, My Lady, Rritterr is a grreat trrackerr." Eiyrah smiles at the smaller troll. "I'll rrememberr it until I die, Grrim." CTG: This time she laughs outloud, flashing her teeth at the oliveblood. CTG: "You two bet spades all the time Drys." CCT: "I will find her first...." CCA: "Yeah, when there isn't y'know, an actual emergency" CTG: "Mmm, that's fair." CTG: She's ignoring Grim. CGT: "Andy's right." Cerata stretches out her arm. "This sounds like a whole lot of nothin' to worry about now." CAC: "We'll find herr togetherr at this point, I think?" She turns and flashes a smile at Imogen. "Betterr to stick togetherr." CTG: Imogen nods at Eiyrah, "Whatever game we were playing before can wait until the Heiress is safe." CTG: "And then if she chooses, we can start again." CAC: "In the mean tiiiiiiiime?" The bluelood walks away from Imogen, sticking one finger up to her ear. CGT: Cerata looks up and grins slightly. "Yeah?" CCT: Grim just stares at the ear thing.... CGT: She stands up and stretches casually, casting glances at the others. CTG: Imogen is still looking through her phone. CAC: Eiyrah quickly smiles at Cerata before moving into position beside Imogen. CCA: Andrys grins, standing with Cerata CCT: Grim is confused about everyone's sudden grins... CAC: Eiyrah gives a nod before shouting at the top of her lungs, "DOWN MISS IMOGEN" and pouncing. CCA: Andrys pounces as well, wooing excitedly CGT: Cerata laughs as she jumps and launches herself at Imogen. CTG: Imogen has a moment to be startled, a brief, "Oh Godo-" exiting her mouth before she's being pounced to the ground. CCT: And then the confusion turns into a smile that he suddenly hides with his hands.... CAC: "IS THE LADY SAFE, SQUAD?" CCA: "NO MA'AM, SHE NEEDS AN EXTRA OLIVEBLOOD WORTH OF PROTECTION I THINK" CGT: "AGREED, EVERYONE'S GOTTA PROTECT THE LADY!" CAC: "GRRIM, COME PRROTECT THE LADY." CTG: Imogen turns her head to the side, her tone only slightly irritated with a hum of amusement behind it "I have two rapiers, and I will have hemocast shish-ka-bobs for dinner." CAC: "LADY YOU ARRE IN DANGERR. LET US PRROTECT YOU." CCT: "Sounds like you all need protection from her.... But I see no harm in this...." CGT: "LADY NO, YOU MUST BE PROTECTED!" CCT: Grim takes a leap onto the pile... CTG: She groans at the extra weight, "I am but a lilac marshmellow why must I suffer so?" CGT: "YES, ANOTHER GUARD HAS JOINED!" CAC: "BECAUSE, LADY, YOU ARRE IN DANGERR. THE DANGERR HASN'T PASSED." CTG: "Is it another suit of armor?" Imogen askes dryly. CAC: "Please Lady. Take yourr prrotection serriously. Like the rrest of us do." CTG: "I take it super seriously, I can dodge any one of you and still take a lock of hair as prize," she muses. CTG: "I am the fucking BEST," comes the normal, amused comment. She is though. CAC: "You can't brreak my hold though." Eiyrah laughs a little. CCT: "....Best at your craft, I am certain... But I am still a sharpshooter and hunter to be reckoned with...." CTG: A long, suffering sigh. "My only weakness. I can't break DRYS'S hold, honestly." CTG: "Can you shoot me before I'm close range?" CCT: "....I can still manage myself...." CCA: "I don't think you have "Faster than a speeding bullet" on your resume quite yet Lady Calier" CAC: Eiyrah coughs a loud "spades" CTG: "No, no not yet. I'll get it there though," she laughs, trying to wiggle away from the troll pile on her. CGT: Cerata props her head up on whoever she's resting on. "Doesn't have the super strength down yet either. 'Course, that's what we're for." She grins. CAC: Eiyrah dutifully lifts a hand for a highfive with Cerata. Strong buddies. CCT ceased responding to memo. CGT: Cerata highfives Eiyrah right away. Can't leave her hanging. CTG: A sigh, and she wiggles just enough to pull her phone out and go back to browsing. CAC: Clearly Imogen was done. Eiyrah wriggles out and starts throwing people off of the lilac. Gentle tosses of course. CAC: "Alrright. Job well done, team. We prrotected the Lady!" CTG: Imogen coughs a laugh, getting to her feet and brushing off. "Well done team, drinks on me tonight." CTG: Back to leaning against the wall. CAC: "Arren't we too young forr that still? Orr can you get them because you'rre a Calierr?" CTG: "Who said it was alchohol? Juice is wonderful," she murmurs CAC: Eiyrah dusts herself off and plops herself crosslegged on the floor. "Alcohol would be morre fun afterr this day." She goes to browse on her phone. Category:Thalya Category:Imogen Category:Eiyrah Category:Andrys Category:Cerata Category:Huntress Category:Stowaway Category:Ritter Category:Grimai